


I have loved you so long

by thumbtwiddler



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbtwiddler/pseuds/thumbtwiddler
Summary: Bernie and Serena have worked together for a year. Bernie has developed more and more feelings for Serena but tries her best to hide them.





	1. Chapter 1

They had worked together for almost a year. Their busy schedule often meant they didn’t see each other much during a shift. Yet they both seemed to make time for a quick chat; in the lift, in the cafeteria, when rushing through the corridors between assessments of patients, surgery or administration. Sometimes they worked closely together for an entire shift. When a complicated surgery required both their expertise they stood shoulder to shoulder for hours. The trust between grew stronger and stronger. Difficult decisions made them seek out for the other’s opinion on the matter and they often helped each other out on the burden of the ever-growing pile of paperwork. It was like they had developed a non-verbal language between them which made them somehow able to know what the other needed. Professionally. When it came to the more personal side, things were slightly more clouded and complicated. Ever since that day she got introduced to her new colleague Bernie had known. Known that there was something very special about the woman in front of her. Something that made Bernie immediately wanting to know more about her. Something that soon developed into an urge to be close to her as often as possible and a rare and unfamiliar wish to open up a part inside of her she had kept shut for years. A part she had thought was never going to be opened again. 

“Serena Campbell, I’m delighted to meet you!” 

The low pitched voice of the beautiful, dark haired woman with glittering brown eyes had resonated deep within Bernie the first time they met and the woman’s hand holding hers as they greeted felt so soft, firm and right in hers. Serena’s gaze had dwelled softly on her face and their handshake lasted slightly longer than what Bernie would consider as ‘normal’. When they finally broke contact and went separate ways she missed it immediately. Missed Serena. Her warmth and her smile. Missed the presence of a woman whom she had met for about 5 minutes. 

She quickly learned that Serena was married. To a man. It wasn’t exactly surprising. What was surprising was the day they were both in the cafeteria for some much needed coffee between two demanding operations when Serena suddenly announced: 

“I’m getting divorced.” Her voice sounded tired but her eyes seemed to have a new shine. 

Bernie swallowed and looked away. A warm feeling in her stomach started to spread throughout the body and she tried her best to shake it off. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The last thing she wanted was to see Serena being hurt but she wasn’t sure she sounded convincing because a part of her also immediately felt an egoistic jolt of joy. But Serena had put a hand on hers, looked straight into her eyes and replied: 

“Don’t be. It’s ok. It was inevitable.” 

This new information didn’t really make much of a difference though. Bernie was fully aware that a straight woman divorcing her husband wouldn’t automatically make her gay. So Bernie kept on having her guard up, didn’t reveal much of her own personal life. Not that there was much to tell. Her life outside the hospital was a rather sad and empty chapter at the moment. Had been for a quite some time if she was to be totally honest with herself. When she got home from work she normally passed out on front of the TV after eating some leftover dinner or a take-away and went to bed early, drifting into what seemed like a dreamless sleep. Then got up early the next day, ready to perform at her best at the hospital. Sometimes when she had trouble sleeping because her body burned with longing to be touched by Serena, she would get herself off at the image of Serena’s curvy body, delicious breasts and the captivating gaze in those dark brown eyes when she looked at Bernie a certain way. It would normally only take a few strokes on her swollen clit to make her cry out and gasp for breath as the orgasm rode through her like a boundless wave of much needed release. Sometimes it made her fall asleep immediately after. But sometimes it made her cry hard and long, her whole body shaking uncontrollably because the need to be close, to feel Serena’s arms around her, feel the warmth and the connection she had secretly yearned for for so long was too strong and desperate. 

Bernie tried to keep a certain amount of professionalism in her interaction with Serena as best she could. It wasn’t easy. Despite their growing friendship and mutual confidence about things important to them, outside of work as well as the slightly heated debates about hospital politics, Bernie hadn’t told her that she was gay. Sometimes she thought Serena must have figured it out, must have noticed her interest, but then again Bernie knew she could be a pretty good actor when she needed to so hopefully she had been able to hide her affection. Sometimes she wondered if Serena felt the same… The way Serena looked at her at times. The frequent touching of her arm, on her back, the blinding smile. Serena even stroked her hair sometimes… The feeling of Serena’s fingers sliding through her messy curls sent shivers down her spine. But Bernie soon shook those thoughts off with a solid reality check. It was in Serena’s nature to be flirtatious, she was like that with a lot of people. There was no need to read more into that! Serena cared about her as a good colleague and friend. It was most important to Bernie not to ruin the great work-relationship they had developed and the rare and tender friendship that had come to mean so much to her. 

And so the days went on. Weeks and months. They never met outside of work. Not even for coffee. Serena had once vaguely suggested going for a bite at an Italian restaurant apparently known for its extensive wine list after a rather challenging evening shift. They were both off the next day. The thought of getting tipsy and possibly lose her guard with Serena had frightened Bernie too much. She had politely declined, murmured something stupid about having to get up early the next morning for exercising. For a brief moment Serena had looked disappointed but then she had squeezed Bernie’s arm and replied with a grin:

“Ah well, I guess it’s important to keep fit.”

Bernie laughed but cursed inwardly. What she wouldn’t give for spending time with Serena outside of the hospital. But she didn’t trust herself enough not to reveal the secret: That she had become so utterly infatuated with Serena all she wanted was to hold her close forever and never let her go. 

\--------

When the invitation to a 3-day medical conference appeared in their mail inbox they both agreed to attend. Normally Bernie wasn’t the biggest fan of these conferences. They were pompous and expensive, she would rather have seen that money spent elsewhere in the system where they could have been more useful. There was of course the occasional interesting breakthrough of effective new methods that would benefit the treatment of particular diseases, but too often the focus and emphasis were related to profit and politics. But it was a welcome break from the daily hospital routine. And staying in a hotel, which included delicious meals, was a nice change to the dull take-away in front of the TV.

The thought of spending 3 whole days with Serena made Bernie’s pulse rise and her heart beat faster. She was nervous and excited. Knew all too well it was a work trip and not a romantic getaway with a lover. Luckily she would be able to retreat to her room now and then should she struggle to keep her balance.


	2. Chapter 2

The reception area was already packed with people and buzzing voices when Bernie entered the hotel. Yesterday’s shift had been long and strenuous. A complicated surgery meant there was no chance to clock off on time and she had stumbled into her flat at 2am. When the alarm went off the next morning it felt like a shock to the system. But as soon as she remembered where she was going today, her heart immediately started to beat faster and she felt both energized and a little frightened. To say her fright was further heightened by the message she received from the receptionist was an understatement. 

“Welcome, Ms Wolfe. Here’s the card for your room. Your roommate has already arrived. I hope you’ll have a lovely stay.” The young woman behind the desk gave Bernie her brightest smile. 

“Sorry, my what?” Bernie felt immediately uneasy. She had specifically asked for a single room in the booking. 

“We’re very sorry you didn’t receive any information about this. Your colleague and roommate Ms Campbell had a similar reaction. Unfortunately the hotel is overbooked with this conference and it’s not possible to get a single room without dismissing any of the participants. We tried to be sensible and not pair up a man and a woman.” The young receptionist giggled but stopped when she noticed Bernie’s terrified expression. 

“Again we’re so sorry Ms Wolfe. A bottle of our finest champagne will be sent to your room later this evening as a small compensation for the inconvenience.” 

“Right… eh… well… thank you…” Bernie grabbed the card with fingers that felt numb all of a sudden, forced her feet to move and headed for the lift. Her brain was trying to process this new information. When she had imagined spending time with Serena at this conference them being forced to share a room wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

She found the room number, knocked on the door to announce she was there and waited for a few seconds before swiping the card in case Serena was not properly dressed or something… The thought sent shivers through her body. ‘Pull yourself together for God’s sake!’ Bernie instructed herself. This was not the time or place for having half naked images of her colleague on her brain! She opened the door slowly with trembling hands to find Serena standing awkwardly like a statue in the middle of the room. Besides the woman of her dreams and hot fantasies in this slightly odd position, the room was large and spacious but the bed was not. How on earth did someone come up with the idea that a hotel room this size should have such a small bed and, Bernie was not sure she could believe her eyes, only one duvet! 

“I… I’ve called the reception for another duvet.” Serena said as if she could read Bernie’s mind.  
Serena was obviously uncomfortable with the situation too. Even if they knew each other rather well after working together for almost a year, there was a huge difference between the time they spent in the hospital and sharing a tiny bed in a hotel. 

“Good… great. What a mess. They should have informed us on beforehand. Well, it looks like we’re stuck with each other then. Could have been worse I guess.” Bernie tried to make a joke to lighten the atmosphere, wondered for a split second what could possibly have been worse and looked at everything except Serena. Her eyes fell on the enormous suitcase placed in a corner. A honk escaped her lips. 

“How long have you actually planned to stay?” She asked with a grin.

Serena followed her gaze and giggled. 

“Ha! I’m prepared for anything. You never know.” Serena laughed heartily and the familiar twinkle in her eye was back. Her shoulders seemed to relax and the awkwardness between them was thankfully more or less gone. 

The conference was interesting. Innovative methods in vascular surgery based on new research were presented, and as this was Serena’s field of speciality she was particularly excited. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm when they talked after about how these methods could improve the rate of successful surgery and Bernie thought she had never seen her look more beautiful. 

Despite the fact that they had been thrown into the same room together for the next 3 days, Bernie could ascertain that the first day had gone rather well. At least before bedtime… They had spent almost every minute together, even had a little nap together before dinner. Lying side by side on the bed, on top of the duvet, Bernie felt relaxed and happy. She listened to Serena talking. Serena’s voice seemed to find ways into the darkest corners of her soul and warmed her where it was usually cold. Had been for so long. 

“I enjoy this so much! Spending time with you I mean. It’s so easy talking with you about everything.” Serena suddenly said and turned her head to look at Bernie. 

Bernie could feel Serena’s eyes on her. She didn’t dare to look back. Not now when she felt so at ease. Serena’s eyes had a way of raising her heart rate significantly and put her out of balance. 

“Me too. I really appreciate it.” She replied softly. “Our friendship.” She added. 

“Yes. You are a true friend Bernie. I hope I can keep you forever!” Serena smiled and nudged at her side before crawling slightly closer so their arms touched. It was the greatest feeling as much as it was torture having Serena this close. Bernie felt the warmth from Serena flow through her entire body. She tried her best to repress the sensation building up between her legs. ‘A true friend’ Bernie thought to herself. She was pretty sure Serena would have changed her mind if she knew the truth… 

The promised champagne arrived in the evening. As did the second duvet. Bernie was in no doubt about what brought her the most joy. She placed the duvet safely beside the other and let out a small sigh of relief.

“Are we having it right away or save it for tomorrow?” Serena held up the bottle of fine vintage liquid. 

The thought of getting potentially tipsy on the first night appeared too scary in Bernie’s head. 

“Tomorrow? Before that gala thing?” She suggested. 

“Deal! Can’t wait to get dressed up and have a pre-party with you then.” Serena replied enthusiastically. 

They had a small drink in the bar after dinner. Mingled with the other participants for a while and then decided on an early night. The program for the next day was long with an eight o’clock start in the morning. 

Back in the room Bernie made a short visit to the bathroom before crawling under the duvet, making sure there was enough space on Serena’s side to avoid that Serena should feel it was too intimate. 

“I’ll just have a quick shower before bed.” Serena was working through her enormous suitcase, searching for something she obviously couldn’t find. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” 

“Forgotten anything? Should have brought a bigger suitcase perhaps?” Bernie couldn’t help but teasing her. 

“Ha! Don’t be cheeky just because you have everything you need in that miniature bag of yours.” Serena laughed and got up, her arms full of items she carried into the bathroom. 

All the different stuff paid off it seemed. The smell as Serena came out of the bathroom was heavenly. Bernie watched her as small drops in her short hair fell down on her shoulders, some finding their way to the inside of the bathrobe. Probably moving down her chest, over her breasts and…‘Oh God!’ Bernie cursed inwardly. She needed to stop these thoughts immediately! 

Bernie turned her head away as Serena quickly changed into a thin, white nightgown. The dim lightening from the bedside lamps made the room look softer and it was like everything else in it changed as well. She had her back to Serena when the bed moved and she felt Serena lie quietly down beside her.  
The amazing smell, the warmth coming from her body and the presence of the woman she loved so much were intoxicating and made Bernie feeling dizzy. She pressed the duvet tighter around herself as Serena switched off the light. 

“Goodnight Bernie, sleep well.” Serena whispered softly in the dark.

“Goodnight Serena.” Bernie replied barely audible because the lump in her throat made it difficult to speak. ‘My darling Serena’ she thought to herself. She prayed she wasn’t going to spend the next 8 hours lying awake, tormented by thoughts and the aching need to put her arms around the woman beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

She drifted in and out of what felt like an unsettling and disturbed sleep. Confusing shifts between dream and reality. She had lost track of time in between her waking moments until a small gleam of light between the curtains indicated it must be morning. It was a relief. She stepped quietly out of bed and into the bathroom for a cold shower. To cool down the arousal that had built up again and again during the night. To rearrange her mind and make herself ready for the new day. Serena had called out her name in one of her vivid dreams. Bernie was certain it was a dream because when she woke up, in the complete darkness that still surrounded them at that point, the only sound audible was Serena’s quiet and steady breathing. It was comforting, listening to the sound of her breathing. Bernie was so used to sleeping alone she had forgotten how it felt to wake up next to somebody. And not just anybody… ‘ Oh Serena!‘ Her stomach flipped each time she was reminded during the night, accompanied by the sorrow of having to hide her feelings if she wanted to sustain their friendship. She wondered for a second if she should take the matter into her own hands so to speak while in the shower but was afraid it would be embarrassing to look Serena in the eyes after if she did so she decided to pass. 

“Have you slept well?” Serena asked as she sat down to join Bernie for breakfast. Bernie had dressed quickly and left their room after the shower, and had already consumed two cups of coffee, strong and hot. 

“Mhm, not too bad thanks.” Bernie replied. According to Serena’s raised eyebrow she knew she probably didn’t sound very convincing.

“You?” 

“I did. Well apart from the times when you talked loudly in your sleep.” Serena chuckled.

“W-what? I did that?” Bernie blushed immediately and horror thoughts of what she might have said flashed through her mind. This was it. She could just as well pack her bag and go home.

“Sorry I’m just kidding, no you didn’t.” Serena smiled reassuringly and put her hand on top of Bernie’s to ease the tormented look on her face. “Nothing that made sense anyway, just a bit of mumbling I heard when I was already awake. It was quiet and very sweet I must add.” 

Day two of the conference was interesting but Bernie had trouble focusing and her mind drifted off frequently. She joined a former colleague in the bar for a drink shortly after while Serena hurried up to their room to get dressed for the gala night. The small whiskey soothed the feeling of unrest a little but as soon as she entered the hotel room the effect was gone. 

“What do you think?” Serena swirled around in a dark red dress which hugged her curves in all the right places and with a cleavage that made Bernie having to look away. “Too much?” 

“No, you look lovely.” Bernie replied and added a little breathlessly: “Beautiful.”  
‘Absolutely stunning and dangerously sexy’ she thought to herself.

“Thank you!” Serena replied with a satisfied grin. “Now hurry up and get dressed, the champagne is waiting!” 

Bernie grabbed her bag and dressed quickly in the bathroom. Brushed through her hair and put on a pale red lipstick and some mascara. Luckily the white shirt wasn’t too wrinkled… 

“Oh!” The sound escaped from Serena’s lips instantly when Bernie walked out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped a little. Bernie looked down at the black, slim trousers and the black, high heels at the end of them. 

“I hope this is okay, I don’t wear dresses very often…”

“Bernie, you look amazing!” Serena put emphasis on the last word and looked at her in awe. 

“Thanks.” Bernie mumbled, feeling a little self-conscious and took the glass Serena held out for her. 

They sat down in the two large chairs by the window and sipped the champagne. Told each other stories about their lives. Funny stories that made them laugh so hard their stomachs hurt. And stories of important moments in their lives, difficult and defining moments, and they looked into each other’s eyes to find understanding and comfort. It felt intimate, safe and lovely. Bernie allowed herself to indulge in the presence of this very moment; Serena sitting there in front of her in that stunning red dress, with luscious red lips and beautiful sparkling eyes, knowing all too well it would soon pass.

“Oh God, look at the time!” Serena suddenly rushed up from the chair. “We need to go downstairs.” 

The organisers had not been cheap on the arrangements for the evening. This was one of the things Bernie resented the most about these conferences. The amount of money spent on extravaganza that was much needed elsewhere in the hospital system. She huffed and Serena poked at her side.

“I know, I agree with you, this is silly but try to not let it ruin the evening. We’re here now, let’s have some fun.” 

Bernie wasn’t sure if it was the champagne or Serena’s intoxicating presence, probably both, that made her head spin and her body constantly searching for being close to the other woman, but everything from here felt so easy and so natural, and she went with the flow. Her hand sliding down Serena’s back when they got up after dinner, Serena putting her arm under hers when they walked into the hall where the entertainment was being held and them leaning into each other all the time during the show. Bernie couldn’t remember having felt this happy in a long time. Though she felt a wave of jealousy when an elegant elderly man asked Serena for a dance after the show. Serena looked so beautiful in his arms and the reality hit her again. 

“What an asshole!” Serena spat out and shook her head in contempt. She had suddenly walked out on the man in the middle of the song and practically ran over to where Bernie was standing. 

“He tried to get into my pants after approximately ten seconds of conversation, I kid you not! Wanted me to come with him to his luxury suite for a ‘playful night’. Ha!” Serena was agitated. She leaned into Bernie and put her arms around her waist. 

“As if I would have ever abandoned you.” She said, her voice low, purring like a cat. It hit Bernie straight to her core. 

“Well, please feel free to do whatever you want…” Bernie teased and tried to calm down her racing heart. It was like Serena’s body melted into hers for a moment and it felt so right. 

“Well, in that case I want to call it a night and go to our room.” Serena replied, looking somewhat embarrassed for a second. “These shoes are killing me!” She added. 

They walked slowly to the lift. Bernie’s body ached to be close to Serena again. Her mind wanted to know more stories about her and her heart yearned for what seemed impossible. As they entered the room Bernie prepared herself for yet another night of longing and torment.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie made a quick visit to the bathroom when they got in and just as quickly tucked herself into bed, determined to hide her emotions. Just one more night and this arrangement would be over. She mumbled good night and pretended to be half asleep when Serena lied down beside her. Inches apart. The warmth coming from Serena’s body floated into every cell of her own body. It was impossible to sleep. Half an hour later Bernie slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, anxious to wake Serena, tiptoed across the room and carefully opened the balcony door. The slightly cool early-autumn breeze swiping over her body as she stepped outside was a welcoming relief. She sat down on the bench. The t-shirt she was wearing was not nearly enough clothing to be outside for long but she didn’t care. She needed to cool down. Her body burned like an untamed fire lying beside Serena. It was completely insane that she, at the age of 53, acted like a horny teenager barely able to control herself. But Bernie knew there was much more to it than that. It was not only that every nerve cell in her body reacted to being so close to Serena without being able to touch her. It was also her heart aching, knowing that the way she felt about Serena was so rare and precious it would most likely not occur twice in life… Serena was the one. She had never felt this strong about anyone else. Tears started streaming down her face. She cursed inwardly. Tried to remind herself that ‘this too shall pass’. Doubted that it ever would. She was used to handle the toughest of situations, remained calm in the most demanding crisis and had an unquestionable strong willpower. But this… This was different…  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn’t hear the door open behind her. 

“Bernie?” Serena whispered softly. “Are you alright?” 

Bernie jumped in her seat and turned her head quickly, starring at Serena with startled eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I woke you.” She mumbled and quickly dried the tears with the back of her hands. 

“No, no you didn’t. I couldn’t really sleep… I’m… Oh Bernie, are you crying?” Serena stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“And you must be freezing! It’s too cold to sit out here Bernie. Please come inside and get warm.” The concern in Serena’s voice warmed Bernie’s heart. 

Serena stood in front of her now, their bare legs almost touching. The wind made the nightgown cling to her body. Bernie tried not to look at the stiff nipples showing through the thin fabric. 

“I… can’t.” Her voice faded and suddenly she knew she couldn’t do this anymore. Couldn’t continue to pretend that being a colleague and friend was all she wanted. She had to tell the truth.

“What do you mean you can’t?” The tone in Serena’s voice was just as intense as her eyes and forced Bernie to look at her. “You can’t come inside?”

Bernie swallowed audibly. 

“It’s a bit hard to explain.” Bernie got up from the bench and walked over to the railing, couldn’t bear to hold Serena’s gaze. Tears started to fill her eyes again. This was painful. She was about to risk ruining not only the remaining part of the stay but also possibly their entire friendship. Things would never be the same after the confession. She could hear Serena move closer behind her. Very close. Until she felt Serena’s body, mainly her breasts, touch her back ever so lightly and the warmth of Serena’s breath tickling her neck. Bernie inhaled deeply and braced herself. 

“It’s so difficult for me to be here with you because… Serena you…make me feel... so much. The thing is I’m… gay…and I…” She struggled to fulfil the sentence. Describing her emotions was something she was rather unfamiliar with. 

“I know. I mean I figured you were.” Serena replied quietly. She put her hands on Bernie’s shoulders and gently turned her around so they stood face to face. 

An expression of total surprise flashed across Bernie’s face. Serena’s cheeks reddened and she smiled awkwardly. 

“That came out bit of a wrong way, I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure of course. The thing is… I sort of hoped you were… Even though it has scared the hell out of me for some time now because…” Her breath was short, her eyes dark and intense. 

“…because I have wanted to do this for a long time…” 

Serena leaned in and ever so gently their lips touched. It only lasted for a millisecond. Nevertheless it was like an electrical shock to Bernie’s system. Her eyes widened, she looked at Serena as if burned. Her cold body was suddenly set on fire. She had tried so hard for so long to hide her feelings. She never dared to allow herself hoping they might be reciprocated. Serena seemed to be in a bit of a shock as well. 

“I’m sorry.” Serena whispered insecurely. “Perhaps I have misunderstood?” She withdrew a little. Bernie’s heart regained the rhythm and as her brain cells worked on full speed to transform the information of what had just happened into meaningful content, she was finally able to take action. She put her arms around Serena and pulled her in close. So close. The sensation of having Serena’s body pressed against hers again was indescribable and Bernie could finally indulge into the experience. She found Serena’s lips and this time there was no hesitation. It was beyond imagination kissing Serena. Her lips were so delicate, so soft. The kiss deepened, their tongues met and they both moaned loudly at the sensation. 

“Serena.” Bernie whispered hoarsely. “I never imagined that you…felt the same.” 

“I hope you believe it now.” Serena panted. “Let’s go inside!”

They stumbled inside without breaking contact. The amount of clothing between their burning bodies was almost nothing. It suddenly hit Bernie with full force what was about to happen. But as much as she wanted to tear off the rest of Serena’s clothes immediately she hesitated and pulled herself free for a moment. Her whole body was on fire, her clit twitched and ached with want but she needed to make sure. 

“What is it?” Serena looked at her in both wonder and desperation.

“Are you sure you want this?” Bernie asked gently, her voice trembling. She lifted a hand to stroke Serena’s hair.  
“We can take things slow… We don’t have to…”

“Are you kidding?!” Serena cut her off. Her eyes dark as the night. 

“I want this. I want you Bernie. So much, you have no idea!” 

Bernie did get an idea of how much because Serena started to pull frantically on her t-shirt, almost ripping it to pieces before managing to get it off. Her eyes widened. 

“Oh Bernie, you are so beautiful!” 

The look in Serena’s eyes as she trailed her fingers down Bernie’s sternum, circling around her breasts, briefly touching her nipples, made Bernie’s head spin and her entire system longed to be touched by this woman in a way she had never experienced before. Not like this. Not in a way that made her feel like she was being touched in places far beyond the physical. Places deep within her that had been dark and empty for so long. 

Serena pulled her in to kiss her again. And again. Her mouth hungry, hot and eager against Bernie’s. Bernie lifted the nightgown over Serena’s head with trembling hands and took in the sight of her generous breasts. Blood pounded loudly in her ears as their naked bodies made contact for the very first time and all she managed to express was a groan coming from low within her chest. They somehow manoeuvred over to the bed and Bernie lied Serena gently down. She climbed on top of her and their bodies started to slide against each other, the sensation making them both gasp for breath. She kissed Serena’s lips fiercely, intensely. Her hands stroking up and down Serena’s body in desperate need to touch her all over. The throbbing between her legs was so intense she was afraid to come just by touching Serena like this. ‘How I’ve longed for you!’  
She started kissing down Serena’s delicate neck and throat. Moving down to her beautiful breasts. Cupping and caressing one breast with her hand while her mouth hungrily found the other, making Serena cry out loudly. Bernie tried her best not to grind wildly and uncontrollably down on one of Serena’s thighs that had made its way deliciously between her legs now, but she couldn’t help moaning at the contact. 

“Bernie?” Serena whispered hoarsely and reached out to cup her face between her hands, forcing Bernie to look at her. They stilled for a few seconds, eyes locked on each other. It was like a moment of silent communication where tales of longing and loneliness were told from the depths of their souls. 

“It’s okay darling, don’t hold back.” 

They started rocking against each other again, setting a rhythm that made them both groan and breathe erratically. Bernie slipped a hand between Serena’s inner thighs. She could feel the muscles tense as she stroked, closer and closer to where Serena needed it the most.

“Oh! Bernie!” Serena arched her back to meet her touch. 

The slick wet that met with her fingers sent hot stabs of fire through Bernie’s belly and down to her already very much pulsating centre. It was impossible to hold back any longer. The desire flooding through every cell of her body was reflected in Serena’s gaze, her pupils dark and dilated. She slipped two fingers inside the velvety entrance, almost immediately feeling the walls clenching around them. Serena’s hips started to buck uncontrollably, her thigh adding more pressure on Bernie’s own burning clit. 

“Oh God, this feels so incredible. OH GOD!” Serena came with a loud cry, digging her nails into Bernie’s back. 

Seconds after Bernie felt the same overpowering force washing over her like a monster wave, consuming her, filling every part of her until all she could do was to hang on for dear life. When she came to she was gathered in Serena’s arms. Her shaking body being held tightly, Serena stroking her hair. Unable to hold back the tears of repressed emotions, Bernie let them run freely. 

“It’s okay.” Serena whispered. “I’m here now. This is the beginning. Of us.” 

Bernie exhaled slowly. She looked at Serena as if she couldn’t quite believe it was really true. 

Serena smiled softly and pulled her in even closer. 

“Bernie, I love you. I think I have for some time. It just took me a while to realise.” 

Bernie smiled broadly through the tears. Never had she imagined it was possible to feel this happy. 

“I love you Serena.” She whispered back. She could finally say the words she had kept inside all this time. “I have loved you so long.” 

Cuddled up like this their naked bodies fitted together like they had always been destined to find each other. Bernie knew this was only the beginning of the precious gift the future held for them. ‘The beginning of us’.


End file.
